Somebody that I used to know YouGrant Gustin Fan
by ImAGleek5
Summary: Its been 5 years since you and Grant have been together. One day out of the blue you get something in the mail. A wedding invitation to his wedding.


**Just somebody that I used to know**

The piece of paper that you were holding that seemed like forever finally dropped to the floor. You felt like crying, but nothing would come out. You couldn't believe your eyes. It had been 4 years since you talked to Grant and today in the mail was a wedding invitation to his wedding. Grant and you used to date in high school ever since freshman year actually. It was the summer before you were going off to college in New York and Grant was off to LA to become an actor. You both were so in love, you knew that someday you were going to get married. But with Grant in LA and you in New York you just drifted apart and you both decided that maybe it was time you to break up because the distance was just too much for the both of you. Moving right now wasn't an option for either of you. Even though you made Grant believe it was the best thing to do, inside your heart was breaking. So on a hot summer July night during one of your many Skype chats you both had to say good bye. Of course you both promised to keep in touch but that didn't happen either.

Picking up the piece of paper and walking to the kitchen table you laid it down and sat and just started at it. You didn't know what you should do. Why after all these years would he try and make contact? With a fucking wedding invitation. You put your face in your hands and just sat there and cried. You got up when you felt like there were no more tears to be cried. You decided that making something for dinner would be a good thing and to keep your mind off Grant. While cooking your mind drifted to Grant and when you both went camping every summer at his pants cabin. You would spend your mornings laying in each other's arms after you made love to each other. God you could remember very touch and every kiss and it wasn't helping out the situation. Slipping back into reality you finished cooking your dinner and took your plate to the table and that's when you were greeted by your cat named Simon. He sensed that you were upset and came and cuddled up next to your face and purred.

You sat down at your computer hoping to get some work done. You were designing new menus for your bakery changing up some things and add new items. You loved the bakery it was such a big distraction and you liked that. You didn't have to think about coming home to your empty apartment with no one there to kiss you when you got home, or ask you how your day was. It was just you and your cat Simon.

Three hours into mapping everything out you screen starts to ding and Grants name pops up on the screen. He was trying to Skype you. You quickly ran your fingers through your hair and then click accept. You jaw almost detached from your face. Grant was even more gorgeous than you remembered. He was wearing your favorite beanie and glasses. You couldn't help but die a little inside as you watched him waved to you on the screen. You just simply smiled and waved back.

"Hey…How are you?" Grant asks you  
>"Hey! I've been doing great. I've been keeping myself busy running my own bakery with a few friends of mine from college." You answered back.<br>"You look great." All you could do was blush and say "so do you."  
>"Well I'm sure you are wondering why after so long I called you." Grant began to say. Of course you wanted to know you guys haven't talked in about 4 years.<br>Grant continues "Well I'm sure you got something in the mail form me and if you don't want to come that's cool. I know we are still friends and I was just hoping that maybe you would want to go." Grant paused and looked up at you.  
>"But what I really wanted to know is if maybe you would want to go out for coffee tomorrow. I'm actually in New York going on some auditions and would love to spend some time catching up with you if you would like." Grant said.<br>"That would be wonderful actually. I'm at the shop until 5 if you want to meet me there we can go grab some coffee." You smiled as you answered.

You both said your goodbye and ended the call. You sat there and thought _what the fuck just happened? Did I really just agree to have coffee with my ex that is getting married?_ You sat there for a minute in disbelief. Shaking it off and telling yourself that it's just coffee and that everything will be fine. It's just two friends getting coffee and catching up. Around midnight you called it a night. You pack everything back up into your folder and walked to your room where you get into you pjs and got into bed. After about an hour you finally fell asleep dreaming about Grant.

The next morning you woke up with a spring in your step. You were going to be meeting Grant tonight. You couldn't keep away that smile that was on your face. You hopped into the shower and then got dressed put on your make up and walked out the door. You needed to get to work soon to start with the baking. Once you got there about 10 minutes later, your friend was already there and had started everything. You put your stuff down in the back and thanked her and went to the close hanger and put on your apron. You took a step back and just breathed. After you gathered your thoughts you asked what else needed to be done. When the answer was nothing, you picked up a bottle of cleaner and decided to go out and clean all of the counters again (they got cleaned every night after close) but since everything was in the oven cleaning could be done.

After the last batch of chocolate chip cookies where cooled down you took them and put them into the big jar that sits on your counter next to the register. You walk over to the sign and flip it over so it says _Yes We Are Open._

The day had pretty much flown by and by 4:30 your feet were killing you. You started slowly putting stuff into the back room to put into containers so when the girls left they could bring home some goodies. Because tomorrow more would have to be made and no one wants to eat day old desserts.

After that was done you went to go and flip the sign over to _Closed_. Just as you were about to lock the door Grant walked to the door. You smiled and open the door for him and let him in. he turns to you and kisses you on the cheek and you could help yourself from just breathing in his scent. God did he smell so good. You pull away and smile.

"I was just about to go out back and get changed I'll be out in about 5 minutes. You can wait right here, or walk around doesn't matter but I'll be right back." You said walking towards the back room.  
>"Yes sure take your time." Grant answered back and went and looked around the place.<p>

You got dressed as fast as you could and freshened up your make up. You grabbed your bag and walked upfront to meet Grant who was standing in front of a photograph. You walked over to him and looked up with him. You both were staring at a photograph that Grant had taken on one of your many trips to random places. But this one was special it was a picture of a meadow filled with beautiful purple and yellow flowers. That was also the place where Grant first told you that he loved you. Grant turned to you and said.

"I can't believe you still have this photo." Grant just smiled  
>"Of course I do. It was one of my favorite places." You answered back. You wondered if Grant would still remember why it was so special.<br>"Yeah mine too." Was all he said.  
>"Well we should get going. I'm not sure where you want to go but anything will be fine with me." You told him.<br>"I was thinking we could go to that little diner around the corner." He said.  
>"Sounds perfect let's go." You said walking out the door and locking it up.<p>

As you walked you felt Grant take your hand and link it into his arm. As you walk arm and arm you can't help but think about how good this feels right now, and then nothing in this moment is going to go wrong.

You both entered the diner and were seated quickly. The waitress came over and took you drink and food order and left you to alone. You and Grant stay there and talked about your bakery and also about Grants career as an actor. You told him that you were so busy that you barely had time to breathe. Grant went on about some of the projects that he has done and what some of the roles were he was auditioning for here in New York. Grant talked a little about his fiancé and you couldn't help the pout that showed on your face. You were happy for him you guess. He seemed happy. So you should be happy for him that he has someone.

Your food came and you both continued talking about everything that's been going on, family friends everything. Talking to Grant was so easy for you. You thought it was going to be super awkward, but it wasn't. The check came way to fast you weren't ready to say good bye just yet. Grant took care of the check and leaned over and asked if it would be ok to walk you home because it was getting late and he wanted to make sure you got home safe. You blushed and agreed that would be fine.

You looped your arm in with Grants again, feeling happy and content. The conversation continued as you walked back into your apartment. Once you reach the door you look up and he was smiling at you, and you returned the smile. You turn to face Grant.  
>"Well this is me" You said pointing to the building.<br>"Yeah thanks for coming to get a bite to eat, I really enjoyed it." Grant smiles back.  
>"It was really nice to get to see and talk to you in person for once." You said back.<br>"Yeah it was…your still as beautiful as I remember." Grant than leaned in and kissed your cheek. You cheeks are on fire right now from all the blushing.  
>"You're not so bad looking yourself." You laughed and ran your thumb over his jaw.<br>"Well I should get going it's getting late." Grant leans in to kiss what you thought was your cheek but it wasn't. It took you and second to realize that Grant was actually kissing your lips. Snapping back into reality you kissed him back. Your body shivered at the touch, you then wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was sweet and sensual. You didn't want this moment to end. But then you felt Grant pulling away and you knew it was over.

"I….I…I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that." Grant said looking at you confused.  
>"I'm sorry to I shouldn't of kissed you back. But I did and I loved every second of it Grant because believe it or not I'm still in love with you. I never wanted us to break up. But here we are now you are about to marry someone that isn't me and it kills me inside and I can't take it" You can feel the tears start to well up in your eyes. "I love you Grant…I always have and always will." And with that being said you turned and walked to the door. In that spilt second you felt Grant take a hold on your arm and push you back towards him and your body's crash together.<p>

"I still love you too…"

You take Grants hand and lead him up the stairs to your apartment and open the door and close it behind you. As the door shuts you find yourself pinned up against the door and Grants lips are kissing your neck and you can't help the small moan that comes out of your mouth. God it has been to long you told yourself. Grant kisses up to your jaw and then to your lips. He presses your bodies even closer together and you feel that Grant is already hard in his pants. You pull away from Grant.

"Are you sure you want to do this…you are getting married to someone else… remember." You spoke.  
>"If I didn't want to I wouldn't be up there right now wanting so badly to make love to you right now." Grant answered back. "Let's just have this one night and tomorrow we can talk about it…but right now I love you and I want you."<br>That was a good enough answer for you. You took your shoes off and so did Grant and you lead him to the bedroom. Once you got in there Grant walked up to you and started ripping off your clothes and you did the same to him. He picked you up bridal style and walked over to your bed and gently laid you down. He leaned over and was straddling your hips. He bent down and kissed your lips. "_oh god how I had missed this, I can't believe you're here." _You tilted your head to deepen the kiss and you and Grant were moaning into the kiss. You had Grant get off of you and you sit and the edge of the bed and you have Grant come and stand in front of you. You take your hands and slide them all around Grants chest and stomach getting re-connected with it. But just then you took your mouth and lowered it onto Grants cock. And Grant started to moan loudly as you bobbed you head up and down at a moderate pace, going deeper and deeper every time. All that came out of Grants mouths where incoherent mumbles that resemble "_ohh fucks_" and" _ohhh god right there_" you took him out of your mouth and you grabbed his cock and head it into your hand as you took your tongue and licked at the tip of his penis. You could feel Grant coming apart right in front of you, and wanted so much more. After sucking a little more Grant pulled you off his cock and pushed you up on the bed again and moving you so you were at the head of the bed. You reached in your night stand and grabbed a condom because you knew that in time you were going to need it. Grant took it from you and laid it on the bed next to you. Grant cuddle next to you and as he whispered into your ear how hot you look and how much he has missed you his hand trails down and starts rubbing your clit. You couldn't help that loud moan that escaped your lips. You start kissing his jaw and slowly moving to his neck as he slips two fingers into your pussy but his thumb continues to rub your clit in circles. God to felt so good to be right here in this moment with Grant. It seemed as though you picked up there you left off when you said your goodbyes.

"Grant…" as all you said and he knew what was going to happen next. Grant pulled out his fingers and took the condom into his fingers and torn it open and slipped it on to his cock. He comes around and takes your legs and wraps them around his waist. He leans in so both of your foreheads are touching. He looks at you and says in a soft low voice _I love you._ And with that said Grant pushes into your pussy at a slow pace. Once he's fully in you look up and smile at him and he knows its ok to go faster. You move your hips to meet Grants thrust and you both cry and moan out in ecstasy. You and Grant were there right now you're in bed making love to you like it used to be. You lean into him in as he goes faster and harder. You kiss his lips and you can feel Grant going even faster.

"Grant….im so close" as all you could say.  
>"Me to baby." Grant moaned.<br>After a few more thrust you found yourselves coming together with your names on each other's lips as you do so. Grant thrusts a little bit more to ride out his high and then pulls out of you and takes off the condom and tosses it into the trash. He comes back and you snuggle into his touch. Everything is perfect in this every second. Grant took the blanket and covered you back up. You get up on arm and lean in and look at Grant.

You were about to say something but Grant opened up his mouth.

"I love you and I'll be in this bed tomorrow morning when you wake up. I've been living a lie. I don't love the other person. I thought my feelings for you would just go away but they didn't. I love you and you are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with not her."  
>You looked confused. "But Grant you are getting married to her. You can't be in love with me and go off and marry her. I got the invite the other day remember?"<br>"Yeah about that…we had sent out the invitations and a few days after that…we broke it off. I couldn't marry her because I was still in love with you. We sent out e-mails to everyone but yours, I wanted to tell you in person.  
>You were speechless for the first time you didn't know what to say. You snuggled back into Grants side with a smile on your face.<p>

"I Love you too" was all you said before you and Grant drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms.


End file.
